


Comfort

by whatchagonnadoaboutithuh



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: mentions of abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 15:44:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10574421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatchagonnadoaboutithuh/pseuds/whatchagonnadoaboutithuh
Summary: Originally posted on Tumblr. Prompt: Would love a Hotch Rossi reader strong bestfriends relationship and the boys find out reader is being abused and comfort her, Hotch also has feelings for her





	

“When did it start?” Rossi asked as he looked at my brushed arm. Rossi and Hotch both looked like they were about to punch someone, probably my boyfriend. 

“I don’t know,” I said, looking up looking down to my shoes. I couldn’t deal with the looks in their eyes. The three of sat in Hotch’s office after then noticed my bruised. They basically forced me to tell me why I had them.

I was on the couch while Rossi and Hotch were in chair’s in front of me.

We ended up talking about everything that had happened and in the middle of the conversation Hotch got up to call someone. At the time I didn’t know that he had called his buddy to arrest my boyfriend on domestic abuse charges. They ended up having to take pictures of my arms and filing the paperwork.

“Thanks,” I said as I got up from the couch I was in and hugged Rossi. “For everything.”

Hotch had been at his desk as Rossi has been next to me as a another person had taken pictures. He got up and walked over to us.

“No problem,” He responded winking at Hotch. With that he left.

“Would you rather stay at my place tonight?” Hotch asked me nervously. “Only if you want, of course.”

“I would to, I rather not be alone tonight,” I said with smile.

“Let me pack up and we can leave,” Hotch said as he walked back to his desk, his smile never wavering.

He packed up and we walked to out to his car. Like the gentlemen that he is, he opened my door for me and helped me inside. He asked if I was hungry and with a nod we went to my favorite restaurant which was a multiple culture restaurant that served food from all over the world.

“I didn’t realize you remembered where I like to eat,” I said as we were being taken to our seats. Funny enough, I had forgotten my jacket in the car and forgotten how cold it gets in the restaurant so I start to shiver.

“Of course I remembered,” He commented then as we sat down he noticed the fact I was shivering. “Do you want to borrow my jacket?”

We sat at this table next to the window facing each other before I responded. 

“Yes, please,” I said and he quickly took his suit jacket off and gave it to me. The waitress that usually serves me came over.

“Is this you boyfriend?” She asked with a smirk as she noticed I was wearing his jacket. I blushed and my face probably was redder than red peppers. “Never mind that, do you want your usual order?”

With a nod, she gave Hotch a menu and then left.

“I see you like coming here often,” He mention, ignoring the boyfriend comment as he seemed not to want to make me uncomfortable for the reason why we were in this situation. He crossed his arms on the tables and leaned on them. “How good is the food?”

“Its amazing,” I said also crossing my arms on the table and leaned on them. He unfolded his arms and picked up the menu to look at it turned to what I knew was the Americanized version of Chinese food. “Thanks.”

Hotch looked up with a questioning expression. I also unfolded my arms and stared at my thumbs as I fiddled with them.

“What for?” He asked.

“For helping me with my boyfriend,” I said with a small smile. He put the menu down and took both my hands. He squeezed them and we started into each other eyes for what seemed like years, neither of us having to say anything.

“Of course,” Hotch said smiling then we broke eye contact as the waitress got to our table and put a plate of food in front of me.


End file.
